Data, Reg, Talon
by SuperBear
Summary: To aid him in making an important decision, Data visits the holodeck and interacts with Clark Kent, Lex Luthor and others in the Talon. The crucial decision ends up having a huge impact on Earth's history.


"I do not understand," Data said as he, Reg Barclay and Will Riker left the holodeck. "If the villains lock MacGyver and the A-Team in a barn or a science lab, does this not simply facilitate the ease of their escape?"

"Um, Commander Data." Reg always sounded a little nervous when he spoke. "Maybe you'd like the Sherlock Holmes program better. Or Captain Proton."

"Or the Smallville program," Riker said. "I know I always enjoy having breakfast with the Kents."

Data tilted his head slightly. "I do have an important decision to make. The Smallville program might help in that."

"Actually," Reg said, "I wouldn't mind seeing the Smallville program again myself. We could even visit that coffee shop. What's it called? The Falcon...or something."

"Smallville it is then," Riker said. They re-entered the holodeck. "Computer, Smallville program," Riker ordered. "Year One. Setting: the Talon. Insert both Clark Kent and Lex Luthor."

"In fact, the whole Smallville gang," Reg said. "Everybody." The computer cheerfully chirped in response as the Talon appeared around them.

Lana Lang, holding her perpetual tray of drinks, greeted them near the door. "Hey, guys," she said with a bright cheerful smile. "You're becoming quite the regulars."

From his table, Clark lifted his hand in a frozen wave. "Hey, guys."

Across the table from Clark, Lex turned to face them. "Data. Barclay. Commander Riker." Lex had a way of sounding friendly and formal at the same time. "How can we help you gentlemen today?"

"We're actually exploring some of the more interesting holodeck programs," Reg said.

"And I have an important decision to make," Data said as he and the others took a seat.

As Lex sipped his drink, Clark asked, "What kind of programs are out there?"

"Oh, the A-Team. MacGyver," Riker said.

As Whitney Fordman approached, he gave both Data and Reg a light pat on the back. "Hey, guys, what's up? Been to the 'Rookie Blue' program yet or 'Flash Gordon?'"

"Only the Sam Jones movie version so far," Reg said. "Nothing against the Eric Johnson TV show."

"I find 'Flash Gordon,' the TV series, to be much like 'Stargate SG-1,'" Data said .

"That is a good one," Riker said.

Chloe Sullivan took a seat next to Clark. "Hey, Kent, what's up? Hanging out with the guys from Starfleet, I see."

As he gestured wildly, Pete Ross grinned broadly. "Hey, Starfleet's finest. Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" He pulled something from his jacket. "Here, guys. It's the latest Talon mix."

Data accepted it and stared, tilting his head slightly as he examined it. .

"It's a glitch in his program," Reg whispered. "We're working on it."

"Anyway, the MacGyver program," Riker said. "I like it best when Geordi jumps in and invents the devices himself."

"Ah," Reg said. "He becomes a kind of 'Mary Sue' character."

"What's a 'Mary Sue' character?" Clark asked.

Data explained. "In the genre known as 'fan fiction,' a 'Mary Sue' character is someone who outdoes the other characters in the TV show or movie. This character has attributes that could be considered exaggerated, extreme, or highly improbable. A 'Mary Sue' character is often a stand-in or substitute for the author."

"So the story focuses on the author, not the characters in the show," Riker said.

"Or the characters in the holodeck program," Reg added. He gestured toward Clark and Lex. "It would be as if the two of you ran the program for 'To Kill A Mockingbird' and took over the parts of Atticus Finch and his client."

Clark looked confused. "You're Atticus," Lex explained helpfully. Clark lit up and nodded in understanding.

At the next table, Oscar from "Corner Gas" flipped through a paperback edition of "To Kill A Mockingbird." "What kind of stupid book is this?" he grumbled loudly. "They gonna kill a mockingbird or not?"

The old man stormed off. Riker smiled. "I inserted a few other characters into the program when I was last here," he explained.

Lex sipped his latte. "It sounds like these holodeck programs are more than just entertainment."

"Yeah," Clark said. "It sounds like they're educational, too. Helpful."

Riker nodded. "I think the MacGyver program helps Geordi be a better engineer." He grinned. "When he's being a 'Mary Sue' character."

"And it may be the MASH program helps Doctor Crusher become a better leader," Data said.

"Especially when she's giving orders to Hawkeye, Colonel Blake, Trapper John, and Frank Burns," Riker said.

Reg stared dreamily at the stained glass picture on the wall. "And Counselor Troi is such a wonderful Dark Angel." He snapped out of his reverie when his latte was brought. "Thank you, Lana." He sheepishly took a sip as he returned to the original topic "I've seen Doctor Crusher butt heads with Margaret Houlihan more than once."

Riker smiled. "Ah, yes. Old 'Hot Lips' Houlihan."

"Holodeck programs can be helpful," Reg said.

"That is part of the reason I am here. To learn. To think. To decide." Data looked directly at Clark. "I am considering an appointment to teach at Starfleet Academy. I want to teach people about you."

Clark laughed. "Me? Who'd want to learn about me?" He grinned sheepishly then lifted his chin slightly as his eyes took on an impish yet defiant quality. "I'm just Clark Kent."

"But in the future you will become Superman. Yet many people doubt your existence."

Clark turned serious. "But if someone like you told them-an android, I mean—people would know it was the truth."

For Data this confirmed his decision. As an android he didn't actually need confirmation. But in his quest to be more human he liked to engage in human rituals.

"I shall do it then," Data said.

Years later when Data taught at Starfleet Academy he would sometimes smoke a pipe (unlit, of course) and affect a British accent. Just for fun. And away from the classroom.

But he also had a very important conversation with James T. Kirk.

Kirk was alive in the 24th century after passing through a space-time ribbon (long story). He was sometimes a guest instructor at the Academy, and just to make sure students were actually listening, he would sometimes make outrageous statements.

In one case it went like this:

"Night is day, black is white," he said in his signature staccato delivery. "Zefram Cochrane was the Anti-christ!"

Written notes were a requirement in Kirk's class. Some students scribbled notes furiously, whispering things like, "I never knew this stuff before." Others put their pens down and giggled.

After one lecture, Data talked with Kirk about how Lex Luthor had imprisoned people with abilities and experimented on them. Kirk began talking to students about this in his guest lectures. It helped start a movement where people stood up for the rights of people with abilities.

When in the 31st century super-powered beings banded together to form the Legion, it was in part because of that movement begun by Data and Captain Kirk.

When Lex created 33.1, he probably never expected that.

"So off to Starfleet Academy," Clark said, nodding slightly and lifting his mug.

"I just hope you're a better instructor than Milton Fine," Lex said. (Year One Lex shouldn't have actually known about Milton Fine. Another programming glitch.) "What are you going to tell people about me?"

"Actually, I believe your friendship with Clark helped form him into the hero he becomes. There was also your role as a formidable adversary. There is much people can learn from you as well. "

"Sounds like our friendship was the stuff of legend," Lex said as he sipped his latte.

From the next table, Luke Skywalker rose to shake hands. "Good luck at the Academy, Commander Data. I hope to go next year, if my aunt and uncle let me."

"Yeah, good luck," Clark said, lifting his mug in a toast.

Reg also lifted his cup. "To Commander Data."

"To Starfleet Academy," Riker said. "And to Smallville."

There in the Talon they all joined their mugs in a toast, Starfleet's finest and the whole gang from Smallville.


End file.
